The ability to tension casing or tubing following a tieback of the casing or tubing to a subsea wellhead or a mudline hanger is difficult to perform when such tensioning must be provided under BOP control. As a result, adjustable casing or tubing hanger systems can be prohibitively expensive and unduly complex. The present exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to at least minimizing some of the limitations and drawbacks to conventional systems for hanging casing or tubing.